


作弊

by Zzz2020



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzz2020/pseuds/Zzz2020
Summary: 他有時自問，定義這段關係，究竟是不必、不想，還是不敢。這是無人可述說的情感，像他理解的柴小協，甜蜜、壓抑又憂傷。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	作弊

有人說，他和Eddy之間，有一層窗戶紙，一旦捅破，便是和現在完全不一樣的光景。  
  
Eddy說不會給兩人的關係貼上標籤，他也常常以“no homo”“bro hug”“friendship”為界碑圈出安全地帶，稍有越界，也可歸為少年之間的嬉戲。  
  
年紀漸長，彼此陪伴的時間超過半生，生活和工作更是完全交融。眼神交會，我懂你懂，胸口發燙，像濃稠的蜜糖。但蜜糖化不開的形狀，像兩人固化的關係，似乎再無拓展的空間。  
  
他有時自問，定義這段關係，究竟是不必、不想，還是不敢。Eddy怎麼認為，他不知道。  
  
……  
  
那天，他不知怎麼到了一個完全陌生的城市。手機裡沒有任何人的聯繫方式，只有自稱Ray的人發來一條短訊，提醒他不要忘記晚上聚餐的時間地點。  
  
雨水淋濕了頭髮，他趕到時已遲到近半小時，正狼狽地推開餐廳的大門時，把手上出現了另一隻大手：“Ed……？”他看向高他半個頭的男人，驚訝之餘還未來得及放下疲累的心，男人禮貌地微笑，做了手勢請他先行。  
  
未綻開的笑容凝固在嘴邊，不對，這不是Eddy。他的意思是，這個男人是Eddy又不是Eddy。確切地說，自他們認識後，Eddy從來沒有用這樣陌生的眼神看他。  
  
細雨和黃色的燈光籠罩在二人身上，周邊的一切模糊似幻境，像一種假設，除了Eddy亮晶晶的眼睛。  
  
“哦！Brett、Eddy，你們竟然一起遲到！”Ray還是那個Ray，生龍活虎，喜歡用表情說話。“正好介紹一下，Brett，這是我的朋友Eddy。”Ray拉過他：“Eddy，這是Brett。週末的演出，你們搭檔一定沒問題。這幾天你們乾脆住在Eddy家，直到音樂節演出完畢。”  
  
一頓飯下來，他有點明白了，這個是一個沒有2SET的世界。Eddy最近辭掉了樂團的工作，按照早前的計畫，未來會將重心放在作曲上。  
  
“我先去收拾下客房，請自便。”走進家門後，Eddy說完翻出床單枕頭鑽進了另一個世界裡2SET用來錄影的房間。這是Eddy家，連馬桶都是他熟悉的。他敲了敲牆壁，沒有絕對音感的他只聽到“咚咚”聲，指節上微微的痛感告訴他這並不是夢。  
  
Navarra的排練非常順利，在他的意料之中，倒是Eddy常常露出欣喜的表情。Eddy第一次熱烈地抱住他時，他忍住了差點脫口而出的“bro hug”。他放棄克制，順著自己的心意回抱他，拍拍他的背脊，像哄一個孩子。聞著屬於Eddy的氣味，這兩天來，他第一次覺得心安。

這幾天，他們在練習之餘一起打大亂鬥，出門喝咖啡並打包珍珠奶茶回家。他有時會看會兒書，不經意抬眼時，發現Eddy要麼在睡覺，要麼在看他。  
  
他知道，這是Eddy開始喜歡一個人的樣子。他作為旁觀者看到過，在他大學時。目光大膽追隨又有怯意，喜歡的樣子溢於言表，微微有些害羞，非常輕盈、明亮。“這是我的女朋友。”Eddy會承認、會誇讚，整個人都飄著清新的甜，和他們在一起時醇厚的蜜糖味太不一樣。  
  
演出那天，他趁著上臺前的混亂，故意錯拿Eddy的弓。如他預料的，演出中Eddy很快便發現了，兩人交換眼神，如同在千名觀眾前隱秘地交換愛意。他非常享受那一刻。  
  
演出非常成功，觀眾的熱情讓他們多次返場。未經商量，他拿起話筒：“今天呢，Eddy忘記帶他的小提琴，我忘記帶自己的弓。“觀眾齊聲笑說：“騙人！”他趕緊說道：“所以，我們為大家用一把琴演奏好不好？”Eddy驚訝地看著他，他笑著用眼神安撫。他用在另一個世界養成的默契作弊。那天，兩人一琴一段《梁祝》幾乎完美，並甜蜜極了。  
  
合作已經結束，他沒有了繼續在Eddy家待下去的理由。不知道為什麼會有這段異空間的經歷，是不是收拾完畢走出Eddy家門，便回到了另一個世界。  
  
帶來的東西原本就不多，背包與琴。他把琴盒放在腿上，手指撫摸著上面2SET的貼紙，想著該如何道別，又是不是可以不道別。  
  
“這是什麼？”Eddy伸出手指挨著他的，指著貼紙問。  
  
“……兩把小提琴。我和……一個朋友的組合。”  
  
“我們在一起也是兩把小提琴。”Eddy笑得天真，抓住了他手指，緩慢地穿過指縫，貼上掌心。  
  
他下意識地掙脫，未果。“太過了。”他想。  
  
“你喜歡他？”  
  
這是無人可述說的情感，像他理解的柴小協，甜蜜、壓抑又憂傷。淚水決堤得突然，身體比心更早知道，他是真的累了。  
  
Eddy摘下他的眼鏡，輕輕親吻他的眼睛。“鹹鹹的。換成喜歡我好不好？”  
  
朦朧淚眼中，他看到Eddy在笑，可愛又無害。像是要確認Eddy的存在般，他撲身上前，抬頭尋找他的唇。Eddy的氣息讓他迷醉。心臟狂跳，腦子裡亂糟糟的，身體失重，他拽緊Eddy的襯衣，不想離開，也不想讓他離開。  
……  
像是睡了長長的一覺，隱約聽見敲門聲響起。Brett睜開眼睛，發現自己躺在自家床上，隨即看見Eddy推門進來。  
  
“Bro，what’s wrong？”  
  
他定定看了Eddy2秒，垂下眼簾，隱藏一縷失望。  
  
“Nothing.”

（完）


End file.
